Coola, the last of the Frost Demons
Coola, the last of the Frost Demons is the forty-eighth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse and the twenty-second special chapter. Plot During Year 623 on King Cold's capital planet, both Coola and Freeza were fighting against each other in their second reduced states, thus destroying a large amount of land around them. With Coola proclaiming Freeza to be arrogant, Freeza retorts that since they are now equals, he now deserves an equal portion of the universe despite Coola being older. Coola response is simply him calling Freeza a "idiot" and the only reason he and Freeza are equals is due to them fighting in a reduced form. He further elaborates that he is far stronger do to him being able to control his true form, while Freeza cannot. Enraged by such a statement, Freeza begins to power up and challenges Coola to fight in their normal forms. But before he could do so, King Cold appears and "bonks" both Freeza and Coola in their heads and reprimands them for fighting without his permission and daring to utilize their true forms for combat, especially on his capital planet. King Cold further states which portions of the universe they could control, with both Freeza and Coola looking embarrassed throughout the entire lecture. During Year 737, Zarbon informs Freeza that Coola is nearby whom the latter had just finished destroying Planet Vegeta. Enraged that his brother is in his territory, Zarbon quickly realizes that Coola is leaving, allowing Freeza to "calm" down and stating he will forgive him this time. Freeza then promptly leaves the area. During Year 764 on an unknown location. Coola is informed by Salza that both his brother and father were killed by a saiyan on Planet Earth. Upon thinking that this saiyan is probably the same person who nearly killed Freeza on Namek, he concludes that this individual is a Super Saiyan since he was able to stop Freeza's vengeance a year later, along with his father. When Coola asks Salza how his father was killed, he states that he was killed in a reduction form, thus was unable to achieve his true form. Amused by the news, Coola berates his father for not mastering his true form just like him, and further goes on that he is now the strongest being in the whole universe. Excited by the turn of the events, Coola immediately tells Salza to prepare for war, since they shall now head for Planet Earth to destroy the saiyans once and for all. A few days later, Coola and his Armored Squadron ambush the Son family while they are having a picnic. As certain events unfold, it ends up with Piccolo fighting Salza, Vegeta taking on Dore, and Neiz facing off against Gohan and Krillin. Meanwhile, Coola was fighting Goku and managed to push him to utilize his Super Saiyan form, thus was finally outclassed and understands how his family was killed by Goku's power. Undeterred, Coola proclaims that he is the only one in his family to unlock and master a new level of power, and begins to transform. Upon finishing his transformation, Goku notes that he is much stronger than before. Immediately Coola slams his forehead into Goku, knocking him into the sky with Goku firing an energy wave in retaliation. Coola however, dodges it and double hammers Goku into the ground. Coola then charges up his Death Wave and fires it at Goku, thus creating a giant fissure in the ground. Coola then notes that Goku is tough, whom flies out of his crater badly hurt and sporting a nasty gash across his chest. Amused by the sight, Coola claims that he gets carried away in his Augmented form, and again states how impressive Goku's endurance is. Goku then states that he isn't using his full power and tells Coola not to underestimate him like his family, which Coola simply brushes off. Goku then powers up to his absolute maximum and charges at Coola, thus became engaged in a serious bout of physical blows. Meanwhile, Vegeta had just killed Dore with an energy wave, stating that the fight was beginning to bore him. Vegeta then senses the power Goku is emitting, enraging him slightly. At another part of the battlefield, Neiz successfully manages to hit Krillin with his electrical bind wave, knocking him out of the fight. As Gohan became concerned with Krillin's well-being, Neiz prepares to attack Gohan with the same technique, only to be immediately killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon without warning. Overjoyed by Piccolo's presence, Gohan becomes very happy as they both check up on Krillin. When Krillin asks Piccolo what took him so long, he merely states he has been "delayed" before they all see a huge explosion in the distance. After said explosion, Goku immediately comes out of the smoke-cloud and dodges a unique energy blast from Coola. Unfazed from such a maneuver, Coola immediately blows it up remotely which causes a huge explosion in the sky. Quick on his feet, Goku used his instant transmission technique to dodge the explosion and blasts Coola in his back, sending him crashing in the dirt. Goku then proceeds to fire many powerful energy blasts at Coola, thus creating a massive mushroom cloud in the process. As Goku waits, Coola emerges from the smoke and is revealed to be badly hurt. Enraged that a lowly monkey could surpass him, the "mightiest" in the universe, he now fully understands what his family went through during their final hour. When Goku tells Coola to give up since his power has been drastically diminished, Coola swears he will not pledge defeat and boasts about his might. He then flies into the air and creates a Supernova, shocking Goku. Ecstatic with adrenaline, Coola throws the blast at Goku and proclaims the end of the legendary Super Saiyan. Holding his ground, Goku immediately chants his Kamehameha wave and fires it at Coola's Supernova, thus pushing it back to its creator. Shocked by the turn of the events, Coola merely states that it is impossible before he is flung into deep space with his attack, followed by him being engulfed by the sun and is burned alive in its flames. As the heroes celebrate their victory, they have failed to realize that the last of the Frost Demons have finally been extinguished, thus forever ending the Frost Demon empire and changing the face of the universe permanently. Important events: * re-imagination of the first movie with Coola to fit into DBM-canon * Coola arrives on Earth * Coola and Son Goku fight * the family of the Frost demon is eradicated in the universes 4,6,11,12,14,15,16,17,18 and 20 Involved characters * Coola, Freeza, Cold, Salza, Dore, Neiz * Son Goku, Vegeta, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Chichi (see above) Trivia * Upon hearing about his father's death, Coola claims that he would have surpassed his father in three or four hundred years, thus being able to kill him if desired. * It is currently unknown what exactly has happened to Chi-Chi when Coola and his men decided to attack. Most likely she took off in their car instructed by Goku whom engaged the invaders to buy her some time. * Certain parts were omitted in this chapter to speed up the plot. Some of the things included the arrival of some Z-Fighters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin) to battle the Armored Squadron, Coola and Goku's initial battle before both of them transformed, and the battle / deaths of some of the Armored Squadron. * This chapter was the one drawn by Asura to prove his worth top Salagir, resulting as being chosen to be the new main cartoonist. Category:Special Chapters